One Final Mission
by FreezeQueen
Summary: Team 7's last mission. To bring back Uchiha Sasuke, or kill him [oneshot] [team7fanfic]


One Final Mission

It was one final battle.

Between the Sannins of their generation.

_-_

_Why did this happen?_

_-_

The legendary Team 7.

Kakashi Hatake. The famous copy nin. Often late and loves to read the Icha Icha series.

Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyubi container. Ramen-loving and energetic person.

Sasuke Uchiha. The last of the Uchiha clan. As cold and as hard as ice.

Sakura Haruno. Accomplished medic-nin. With a short temper.

Team 7 was shattered once, when one left for power and revenge.

It was fixed when someone new joined the team.

Team 7 was broken once again, when one died, by the hands of another.

They always tried to bring Sasuke home, back to Konoha.

Tried. To bring him home, not to kill him.

_-_

_We tried so many times._

_-_

They always failed.

_-_

_Yet every time, we came back empty-handed._

_-_

Time after time again.

They always failed.

So much loss.

_-_

_Too much loss._

_-_

So much death.

_-_

_Too much death._

_-_

One last mission for Team 7. To retrieve one Sasuke Uchiha. Or kill him.

One last mission for the legendary Team 7.

They did not show their emotions. Shinobis didn't show emotions. Not in battle.

One last mission.

Almost like one last reunion of the original Team 7. But they were missing someone.

_-_

_Things weren't supposed to turn out this way._

_-_

But they did turn out this way.

_-_

_Team 7-VS-Team Hebi._

_-_

Sai. Naruto. Sakura.

_-_

_Kakashi was dead. Killed by his favourite student._

_-_

Suigetsu. Karin. Sasuke. Jugo.

_-_

Years passed. People changed.

The clatter of kunais.

Weapons held up towards the sky.

Nothing was held back.

_-_

Sai went up against Jugo. They both had unique traits. One could bring life to pieces of art, and the other could communicate with animals. In the end, they both suffered a fatal injury.

Sakura was matched up with Suigetsu and Karin. Karin, being the weaker one, was killed when Sakura's kunai was plunged deep inside her skull. Suigetsu was harder to beat, since he was able to reduce himself to a liquid form. Somehow, he was also beaten by Sakura.

_-_

_It just shows that everyone changed._

_We all became stronger._

_-_

Ironically, the three of the original Team 7 were the only ones that stood at the end.

The end, was only the beginning for them.

_-_

_It didn't have to be like this. _

_My two favourite boys in the whole world. _

_They are about to go up against each other._

_I am rendered useless as usual._

_Even after the years of training._

_Even after surpassing the Hokage herself._

_I am still in their shadow._

_My favourite boys._

_I cannot live without them._

_I love them too much._

_-_

The Rasengan.

The Chidori.

And a flash of pink.

_-_

_I hope they won't be sad._

_I cannot lie and say I didn't feel anything._

_When the two attacks were infused into my body._

_I cannot say that._

_-_

Two battle cries.

One scream.

Countless tears.

One body fell to the ground.

Two pairs of shock-filled eyes widened.

_-_

_I'm not in their shadow anymore._

_I've finally done something that they haven't._

_-_

"Naruto-kun. You'll make a great Hokage someday."

Said boy got sunk to his knees,crying, never letting go of her hand.

"Sasuke-kun. Please return home. Congratulations of fulfilling your dream."

The normally stoic boy broke down.

"I love you guys. I always have. I always will."

_-_

_Farewell._

_-_

No amount of tears could bring her back.

Naruto hoisted Sai onto his shoulder.

He carried Sakura bridle-style.

Sasuke had no complaints.

He just kept walking, without looking back at his fallen teammates of Team Hebi.

They walked until they were inside Konoha's gates.

As soon as they were inside Konoha, there was a circle surrounding the team.

Citizens were crowding. Most people had a tear in their eye, for the fallen Kunochi.

The last people to arrive, were the most important.

The Konoha 11. The Rookie 9.

The Senseis.

The Hokage.

The circle of people eventually disappeared.

Only a few stood there, crying their eyes out.

Crying over the two fallen Shinobis.

Crying for a talented artist and a powerful medic-nin.

Crying for an apprentice.

Crying for a best friend.

Crying for a lost love.

Soon everyone was gone except 5.

3 living.

2 dead.

The Hokage bent down towards the battered bodies.

"Sakura's funeral will be next week. Sai's will be after her's,"

she said, with her voice shaking.

Both boys nodded a response.

-

Everyone in Konoha came.

Everyone laid a single white rose in memory of the pink-haired beauty.

For her generosity and friendship. For her piercing green eyes and silky pink hair.

Soon, after everyone had laid down their flower, several selected people stepped up.

They were the important ones to Sakura.

They were her good friends.

Ino, representing Team Ten. She sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe you Forehead-girl…"

Hinata, for Team 8. She got over her stuttering for this moment.

"Sakura-chan. Thank you. You will be missed…"

Rock Lee for Team Gai.

"Your youth will never be forgotten, my cherry blossom."

Gaara was also here. He laid down his flower quietly and murmured a few words.

Tsunade. She gripped her flower like it was her lifeline.

"To my good apprentice. You will be loved…always."

And last but not least.

Naruto. Sasuke.

They uttered no words.

Just sunk to their knees.

Sasuke bowed his head and cried silently as Naruto bawled out loud.

Then slowly,

Sasuke rose.

He slowly made his way towards Sakura's coffin.

He leaned in.

"Good job, Sakura," he whispered.

"Mission accomplished."

_-_

_Revenge isn't everything._

_They realized._

_They just realized a bit too late._

_-_

Done. Please R&R if you want to. Remember, flames BURN. By the way, I don't own Naruto.


End file.
